Lies
by XxXTsumetai-chanXxX
Summary: "I couldn't take it anymore! You said you loved me when you clearly didn't! You promised me happiness and all I ever got was sadness and grief. I just wanted to end it, so I did!"


**Tsu-chan: Ohayo minah~**

**Izzy: Hello**

**Nina: Hi!**

**Tsu-chan: So this is a rewrite of my first oneshot, Lies. I decided to make it longer.**

**Izzy: With a happier ending too.**

**Nina: Yeah the original one was sad…but now it has a better ending!**

**Tsu-chan: Hey Nina, do u know where **_**she **_**is?**

**Nina: Nope! She did say she be back soon, **_**really **_**soon.**

**Izzy: Yes! We're gonna have a good time!**

**Nina: Heck yeah!**

**Tsu-chan: Ugh. I wonder why I have so many split personalities. **

**Izzy & Nina: *shrug shoulders***

**Tsu-chan: Watever. Here's the story enjoy.**

Normal, **(A/N)**

* * *

><p>There was once a girl named Hinata Hyuuga who had fallen deeply in love with a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who was her childhood friend. There was one slight problem though: Naruto loved Hinata's best friend who happened to love Naruto's best friend. Hinata was heartbroken when she found out Naruto loved her best friend, Sakura Haruno. <strong>(I'm sorry it was the only name that I could think that would work out at the moment. Or else I wouldn't have put her name in.) <strong>Hinata had tried everything she could think of so Naruto would get over Sakura, she even hooked up Sakura and Rock Lee, Naruto's best friend, since Hinata knew that Lee also like Sakura. When Naruto found out both Sakura and Lee were dating, he was heartbroken, but he never showed it to anyone except Hinata.

Over the years, both became closer than ever before and they even began dating. Naruto didn't love Hinata, but she knew that very well and held hope that he would one day return her feelings. Then one day Lee and Sakura told them that they were engaged and getting married in a month. Hinata and Naruto attended the wedding and wished them the best of luck. A month after the wedding Naruto proposed to Hinata on their four year anniversary and she gladly said yes thinking that Naruto had finally returned her feelings. Sadly, Hinata was wrong; Naruto only married her because the love of his life, Sakura, had married his best friend, Lee. He though that as the years would pass he would learn to love Hinata and live happily with her as a family.

When Hinata found out the real reason Naruto had married her, she cried herself out until Naruto came home from work. Even after finding out the truth though, Hinata still had a bit of hope left that Naruto would love her one day and she would have a wonderful family with him. Than after five years of marriage Naruto and Hinata had no kids, neither was happy, and Hinata had finally broken. She was so hurt that Hinata decided it was time to end the suffering, but her solution was a gruesome one. Hinata committed suicide by cutting both wrists with a knife and bleeding to death.

Naruto had come home from work early that day when he found Hinata laying in her own puddle of blood, a deep crimson red color, in the kitchen and she was in her final moments. Not knowing what to do or think, Naruto started yelling at Hinata asking what was she thinking when she cut her wrists. To his surprise Hinata responded and said, "I couldn't take it anymore! You said you loved me when you clearly didn't! You promised me happiness and all I ever got was sadness and grief. I just wanted to end it, so I did!"

Once Hinata finished talking, she felt tired and started to slowly close her eyes. Before she closed her eyes forever, at least in this world, she saw something she didn't expect, Naruto was crying. Hinata started to slowly drift off when she heard Naruto say, "I'm sorry Hinata and you're right in every aspect. I hope you rest in peace and get everything you deserved in life. Goodbye." Hearing Naruto say that was all Hinata needed in order to pass on and rest.

Now in heaven with other people, Hinata became an angel and found love again with another angel whose name is Sasuke Uchiha. She spent the rest of her life as an angel who took care of suffering kids; she hated seeing kids suffer since she never had a kid of her own.

Sasuke fell deeply in love with Hinata and promised he would always be there for her no matter what. After having to go through many sad things, nevertheless, Hinata had found happiness in heaven and she was thankful for it. She had found true love again and even had a child named Ikuto. **(Think of Ikuto from Shugo Chara) **Ikuto was a seven year old child who died from starvation and after arriving in heaven he took a liking after Hinata and Sasuke. Both of them had also taken a liking towards Ikuto and decided to take him in as if he was their own son and they lived as a happy family together.

Never again did Hinata suffer and she had forgiven Naruto for everything he had done to her. She was very grateful for what he had done. If it wasn't for him she would have ever met neither Sasuke nor Ikuto.

"Thank you Naruto because if it weren't for you I would have never found my true happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsu-chan: Watcha think? Is it better than the first version?<strong>

**Izzy: Plz review an- **

**Nina: And tell us wat u though! **

**All 3: Ja ne~**


End file.
